The present invention relates to an exhaust gas emissions reactor and to a method of treating exhaust gas.
Systems are known for reducing noise and exhaust gas emissions for engines used as a stationary power source for such applications as electrical power generation, oil drilling, gas compression, water pumping, and the like. Such a system is also usable in marine and railroad applications.
A typical known system of this type includes an exhaust gas conduit leading from an engine, with reduction agent, such as urea, being injected into the exhaust gas conduit. A mixer may also be disposed in the conduit downstream of which the exhaust gas/reduction agent mixture is conveyed first through a Selective Catalytic Reduction (SCR) means, for example three layers of SCR catalyst, and subsequently through, for example, one layer of oxidation catalyst. The treated exhaust gas is then conveyed to an exhaust discharge.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved reactor and system for reducing exhaust emissions and noise.